A Son's Quest
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: zutara. Zuko is determined to find his mother. Katara is determined to help him achieve his life long dream. Will they succeed while trying to make their relationship work? R/R


**DISC: We DO NOT own any of the chars from ATLA. They belong to Brian and Mike.**

A/N: This is a story I've had in mind for a while now. I wanna thank Heather for helping me with it! I got the idea after she read me "The Search." Also, the formatting is a little off. Please excuse it. I'll try to fix it for chapter 2.  


"**A Son's Quest"**

**Katara opened her azure eyes and blinked twice. It took her a few minutes to realize that she wasn't in her and Zuko's bedroom at the fire palace anymore. Gazing around, she realized she was in the air. Glancing to her left, she discovered someone else was awake. Moving carefully so she wouldn't disturb Sokka, (not that anything could disturb Sokka whenever he slept), Katara moved to sit beside the figure staring out over the horizon.**

"**Hey," she said softly, "you can't sleep either?"  
Zuko turned his head to face her and grinned when he saw who it was. Shaking his head, he sighed.  
"You're not alone," Katara reminded him. She put a hand on his shoulder, "I told you I'd help you and I will."  
Zuko managed a small smile for her. The smile quickly faded as he raised his eyebrows.  
"What are you doing up?"  
"I wanted to check on you," the waterbending master replied.  
"Why?" the Fire Lord returned.  
Katara pretended to think about it.  
"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because we have an unusual passenger with us on this journey. Maybe it's because she tried to attack me and my brother three times since we set out yesterday. Maybe it's because I was worried about you." She paused before finishing her thought, "Is it a crime?"  
Zuko shook his head. He smiled at her more sincerely.  
"Not that I don't appreciate it, but you need your rest too."  
"I'll get some once I know you're okay. Oh and I just thought of another reason."**

"**What's that?" he asked.**

"**Because I love you," she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. The kiss lasted a minute or so.  
Just then, Sokka awoke with a start.  
"I just had the worst nightmare!" he shouted. As his vision cleared and he saw what his sister and the Fire Lord were doing, he groaned. "Never mind. This is worse!"  
Katara ignored him. She was used to Sokka's comments by now. She knew deep down inside he was happy for her despite a few reservations he had regarding who she had chosen to marry. Lying back down, Sokka was asleep within minutes.  
"So do you really think we'll find her," Katara asked, staring out at the star filled sky.  
Zuko didn't have to ask who Katara was talking about.  
"I hope so," he said.  
"We'll be there in an hour," Aang informed the two lovers.  
"Why don't I take over?" Katara suggested. "You need your rest too."  
"Are you sure?" the Airbender asked.  
"It's fine. Maybe I'll even teach Zuko how to steer," she winked at her fiancé.  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Zuko frowned.  
"It'll be fine," Katara insisted, "Appa's a sweet boy. He already likes you. But if you want to wait until we're on our way home, that's fine." With that, she took the reins from Aang and patted Appa's shoulder blade to keep him calm. They flew on in comparable silence for the next twenty-minutes. Katara prayed with all her heart that Zuko found his mother. She knew how much this quest meant to him.**

******

As Katara took the reins, Zuko let his thoughts wander. Like Katara, he too prayed they would find his mother. He had prayed and longed for this since he was eight-years-old. And now he was finally doing something about he. He just wished they could complete the journey without Azula. He didn't trust her. Heh had never trusted her. He felt guilty for putting everyone-especially Katara in danger. He just prayed he didn't regret his choice to bring his sister along.

**Gazing up at the sky, Zuko realized the sun was nearly coming up. As he saw a row of lights come into view, he nudged Katara. The future Fire lady had fallen asleep curled against him. Smiling to himself, Zuko bent down and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Katara, my Yue, we're almost there," he whispered in her ear.  
Katara's eyes opened a few minutes later. She gazed up into a set of amber ones and smiled.  
"Hey," she greeted him.  
"Hey yourself. We're almost there," Zuko informed her."  
Katara nodded. She glanced over to where Azula was sleeping and frowned.  
"What is it?" Zuko asked. He could sense her apprehension.  
"Do you honestly trust her?" she asked.  
"No," Zuko sighed. "I wish I could, but I know I can't."  
"I wish you could too," Katara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I think about me and the Oaf sleeping over there," she pointed to Sokka, "I know despite all the bickering we do that Sokka loves me. I want you and Azula to have that."  
Zuko sighed again as he gave Appa the command to land.  
"It's a shame that you didn't have that growing up," Katara mused.  
"Do you mind if we change the subject?" Zuko asked.  
"Sure," Katara agreed. "What's up?"  
"I was just wondering where we were gonna stay once we got there."  
"I'm sure there's an inn around somewhere," Katara assured him.  
Once they had landed, Katara woke Sokka up with a water whip to his head. After getting him to agree to help with breakfast in order to have any, Katara turned to heave.  
"Where are you going?" Sokka demanded.  
Katara rolled her eyes at her brother.  
"I'm going to try and find us a place to stay."  
"I'll go with you," Zuko offered.  
"Thanks," Katara smiled at him.  
"Don't worry about it," he waved her gratitude aside. As the two left, Sokka called after them to be careful.  
"We'll be fine!" Katara called back.  
**


End file.
